The braking system of modern vehicles may include an electronic control unit (ECU) which controls an electric vacuum pump (EVP) that provides vacuum pressure to a brake system vacuum booster for braking. In the event that the ECU is compromised, the EVP may become disabled. Consequently, the brake system vacuum booster may become incapable of providing boost for braking, in which case braking of the vehicle may require additional effort on the part of the driver.
Accordingly, an electric vacuum pump backup control system and method which controls a brake system vacuum booster in the event that a primary electric vacuum pump (EVP) is disabled is needed.